


English Class

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, M/M, this is so short i bet the summary is longer than this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always rumored Chris and PJ were dating. Not until one sleepover was this true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Class

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi i just made this and ive written a fic on tumblr before but ive never really posted one on ao3??? here goes i guess

PJ and Chris had English class together.

It was tedious and boring during instruction, but work time was always loud and talkative. Chris and PJ always paired up for work, and would often write little messages on the corner of each other’s worksheets.

It was always thought within school corridors that the two were dating, but they never dated or even made an attempt at beginning a relationship.

That was until Chris stayed the night at PJ’s.

Chris and PJ crept around YouTube, both aspiring to become famous on the site.

Chris threw his laptop to the corner of the bed. He and PJ fell backward and became a giggling mess. They turned to each other, and Chris took control, kissing PJ.

They broke apart, and PJ asked, “Will you go out with me?”


End file.
